La manera en que dijiste Te amo
by hitomi-G
Summary: Palabras que no deben decirse a la ligera, sentimientos mezclados y algo de amor y desamor. Esta es una colección de one shots escritos siguiendo una lista de maneras de decir "Te amo" con varias parejas de Haikyuu! / Capítulo 3: LevYaku en "Con un grito".
1. Como un saludo

**_LA MANERA EN QUE DIJISTE "TE AMO"_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Como un saludo_**

Cuando llega la tarde y ya todos están en el gimnasio el único que hace falta es Bokuto. Su ausencia en notable ya que sin él reina una extraña calma alrededor de los demás jugadores. El entrenador los observa a todos correr alrededor de la cancha y la siguiente vez que sus jugadores pasan frente a él extiende una mano para detener a Washio, quien está hasta atrás de la fila.

\- ¿Alguna noticia sobre el capitán?

Washio se lleva una mano a la nuca y ríe tímidamente, como si lo siguiente que va a decir le causara vergüenza. Explica entonces que se quedó en el salón de clase tomando horas extras de aritmética como castigo por haber estado rebotando el balón de volibol durante clase. El entrenador se lleva una mano a la frente y sus hombros se sacuden mientras intenta reprimir una oleada de carcajadas. Cuando no lo logra, todos los demás miembros del equipo se detienen a observar la escena.

\- De acuerdo, no hay problema. El chico tiene energía, eso es todo. Faltar a una sola práctica no le hará daño.

Cuando Washio regresa a juntarse con sus compañeros, estos le preguntan qué era lo que hablaba con el entrenador. Washio les explica y la misma oleada de risa recorre el gimnasio. Incluso Yukie deja escapar algunas risas algo nasales y tiernas, causando suspiros de admiración entre los chicos. El único que no ríe es Akaashi.

Mantiene el perfil bajo y se da la media vuelta para ir a practicar saques ya que Bokuto no está para recibir sus colocaciones ese día. Podría llamar a Sakurui o a Konoha, pero ya han prometido ayudar a Komi a practicar sus recepciones y la ausencia de la estrella lo tiene de mal humor. ¿Algún día dejará de portarse como un niño? Akaashi no lo sabe y está empezando a cansarse de tener que hacer de padre sustituto para su sempai, aunque en el fondo está consciente de que no es eso lo que le irrita. No, la razón no tiene nada que ver con la ausencia misma, sino con lo que Akaashi siente debido a esta.

Ansiedad, soledad, un enorme sentimiento de desasosiego que no debería sentir puesto que cuando Bokuto no está es cuando debería sentirse más tranquilo. Nostalgia. Cada emoción que lo embarga en esos momentos es lo que lo tiene de mal humor, el saber que Bokuto puede causar todo eso sin siquiera notarlo y el hecho de que no quiere aceptar que es así es lo que provoca que Akaashi se aleje del resto del equipo y que repetidamente impacte el balón en la red en lugar de hacer que vuele sobre esta. Por supuesto que todos se dan cuenta, pero prefieren no decir nada por respeto al vice capitán. Solo el entrenador le observa con los ojos entornados y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con cada saque fallido.

\- ¡Keiji! – lo llama finalmente – Es suficiente, si no te sientes bien o algo te preocupa mejor ve a darte una ducha y regresa a casa, no es normal que te comportes así.

Akaashi no está acostumbrado a que le llamen la atención, pero asiente sin oponerse porque sabe que el entrenador tiene razón y porque no quiere estar ahí. Además, su voz no ha sonado para nada enojada, sino preocupada, lo que hace que Akaashi sienta algo de culpa por su comportamiento. No ha fruncido las cejas, no ha gritado o gruñido a nadie, se ha limitado a mantener su cara de póquer durante toda la práctica sin meterse con nadie y aun así sus sentimientos se dejaron ver.

Suspirando va por sus cosas y toma unos tragos de agua antes de salir del gimnasio, consciente de que varios pares de ojos lo siguen. Una vez afuera acelera el paso y dobla para dirigirse a la salida. Una voz lo llama entonces.

\- ¡Akaashi! – Bokuto está ahí de pie asomándose por una de las ventanas del primer piso del edificio de la academia y agitando los brazos a solo unos pasos de donde Akaashi se ha detenido. La amplia sonrisa formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas y resaltando los pómulos del capitán del equipo provocan que Akaashi levante una mano y salude de regreso. - ¿A dónde vas? ¿Ha acabado el entrenamiento? No te había visto en todo el día. ¡Demonios! El entrenador me va a chillar de nuevo ¿no? Oye ven aquí, hoy no te he dicho que te amo. ¿Pudiste practicar esa colocación con alguien? Estoy seguro que Sakurui me dijo el otro día que quería practicar sus ataques rápidos contigo. ¿Crees que...?

La mano extendida de Akaashi detiene el monólogo a la mitad, y Bokuto teme haber causado una reacción equivocada en el chico, pero al verlo acortar la distancia y apoyar ambas manos sobre el marco de la ventana sonríe. Los labios de Akaashi también están ligeramente curvados hacia arriba y su mano ahora descansa sobre la cabeza de Bokuto.

\- Aún puedes llegar al entrenamiento Bokuto-san, yo me fui porque me sentía mal.

Bokuto abre los ojos y se aproxima para juntar sus frentes. Akaashi cierra los suyos porque no puede soportar la intensidad de la mirada color ámbar sobre su rostro. Apenas Bokuto finaliza el contacto Akaashi se lleva ambas manos a la frente y un tenue rubor cruza sus mejillas.

\- Bueno, no tienes fiebre, aunque tu rostro se ve algo rojo – declara Bokuto sin notar que ha provocado que el rubor se extienda ahora hasta el cuello de Akaashi. – Dijiste que te "sentías" mal, ¿no? ¿Significa que ya estás mejor? – Akaashi asiente. - ¡Entonces vamos juntos al gimnasio!

Se separan por breves minutos mientras Bokuto se dirige a buscar sus cosas en su casillero. Cuando sale del edificio, Akaashi ya está ahí esperándolo.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí Hitomi empezando a escribir más cosas que no son la continuación de lo que ya he escrito... (no me maten). La lista original de las situaciones la saqué de tumblr, avísenme por si quieren verla. Trataré de hacer un capítulo por semana mientras me llega inspiración para continuar (y traducir) mis otras historias pendientes. De nuevo reitero que esta es una serie de One Shots, así que cada semana habrá una pareja diferente de las que me gustan. Vean la lista y traten de adivinar qué pareja podría seguir, sería interesante ver sus hipótesis y a lo mejor alguien le atina je, je, je. ¡Hasta luego!

EDIT: Como ya vi que no puedo dejar enlaces aquí (o solo no he descubierto como), dejaré escrito al final de cada capítulo el tema del siguiente, ¿les parece?

 **EN EL CAPÍTULO 2:** _Con voz ronca, debajo de las sábanas_

~Hitomi_G


	2. Con voz ronca, debajo de las sábanas

**_LA MANERA EN QUE DIJISTE "TE AMO"_**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Con voz ronca, debajo de las sábanas_**

A pesar de que la finalidad de encender el acondicionador de aire había sido deshacerse del increíble calor veraniego, Takeda permanecía en cama completamente envuelto entre los cobertores. Por insoportables que fueran las altas temperaturas el maestro siempre había preferido el clima cálido al frío debido a su facilidad para pescar resfriados.

Estaba pensando en una lección acerca de poesía de la era Meiji. Cada vez que tocaba ese tema en clase tenía problemas para que sus estudiantes comprendieran bien los textos, especialmente aquellos que eran conformados por temas eróticos. El principal problema se debía a dos cosas: la primera era que muchos de sus alumnos eran recatados y se sentían avergonzados de hablar acerca de sexualidad, por lo que no lograba que comentaran lo suficiente acerca de los textos; el segundo problema era que si la mitad de los alumnos eran demasiado pudorosos, la otra mitad no lo era, por lo tanto su poca madurez y falta de seriedad les impedía analizar los textos de manera objetiva y sus locas hormonas de adolescentes siempre hacían que varios le saltaran con preguntas que se desviaban del tema principal y terminaba dando clases de salud sexual en lugar de clase de literatura.

Mientras tenía una lucha interna consigo mismo trataba de no pensar en el hombre que estaba sentado junto a la ventana de la habitación de al lado fumando su tercer cigarrillo de la noche mientras sobre una mano sostenía su copia original de "Mil grullas". Takeda sabía perfectamente que Ukai Keishin no era exactamente un lector ávido y se había sorprendido cuando, sin siquiera haber contemplado la idea de pedirle ayuda, él se había voluntariado para leer el libro sobre el cual trabajarían sus alumnos la siguiente semana. No era un libro largo, y Takeda estaba profundamente agradecido de que Ukai se hubiera tomado el tiempo para leerlo a pesar de que le estaba costando tres noches terminarlo, no importaba que las tres las hubiera pasado en su domicilio fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo junto a la ventana abierta, porque Takeda había descubierto que le encantaba observar desvergonzadamente su aspecto de bohemio a la luz de la luna desde el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Un poco más tarde esa noche, Takeda sintió una corriente de aire helado que lo despertó. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido para empezar, y mucho menos tenía idea de cuánto tiempo lo había hecho. Cuando rodó sobre su costado para acomodar la sábana de nuevo descubrió que esta no se había desacomodado debido a sus movimientos al dormir, sino porque Ukai la había levantado para poder meterse en la cama con él. Luego de taparse la boca para ocultar su bostezo le preguntó la hora.

\- La una de la mañana, creo. Y deberías quitarte los lentes antes de dormir, se van a desajustar de nuevo.

Takeda sonrió mientras sentía los dedos tibios de Ukai rozarle las sienes mientras le quitaba los anteojos del rostro y se los entregaba para que pusiera en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama. Le dio las gracias y después se acomodó para darle más espacio en donde recostarse.

\- Por cierto, ya terminé el libro. – anunció casualmente Ukai una vez se hubo acomodado a su gusto, su voz grave y algo ronca debido a los cigarrillos que había consumido. – Debo decir que no esperaba que fuera tan difícil de leer.

Takeda sabía que Ukai había podido percibir el momento exacto en que su cuerpo se tensó junto a él cuando lo siguiente que dijo fue:

\- Ah, pero eso es porque hacía mucho que no leía un libro así. Generalmente me limito a mangas y revistas. Debo decir que el cambio fue interesante, y me gustó la historia. Los chicos deben de poder apreciarla mejor, puesto que tienen más frescos los ejercicios de análisis e interpretación gracias a ti, sensei.

\- No trates de hacerme sentir mejor, yo entiendo que sea complicado para ellos leer esto, pero es parte de lo que debo enseñarles. No pido que lo entiendan en su totalidad, solo que sientan interés por ello para que no se aburran en las lecciones.

\- ¿No me dijiste que siempre terminan debatiendo acerca de sexualidad en clase tras leer esto? Yo creo que has podido generar suficiente interés al respecto.

Ukai se aproximó un poco al maestro y posó su mano en su cintura, atrayéndolo a él. Takeda analizó su rostro, la expresión seria y los mechones de cabello desteñido que se deslizaban sobre su frente lo hacían parecer algún tipo de delincuente juvenil, y por un segundo el rostro de Tanaka le pasó por la mente y se preguntó si Ukai había sido así cuando tenía la misma edad. Al menos sabía por las fotos que había visto que su estilo de cabello era similar, no sería sorpresa que tuvieran más cosas en común. Debía procurar también que el chico no adquiriera el hábito de fumar de su entrenador. La única diferencia, pensó el maestro, era que a su parecer Ukai era más guapo, tanto antes como ahora, y dudaba mucho que Tanaka alcanzara ese grado de atractivo cuando creciera. O quizás solo pensaba eso porque no podía concebir que existiera persona en el mundo mejor parecida que él.

\- No sé si pueda llamarle a eso "interés", Ukai-kun. Deberías ver el alboroto que se arma. – suspiró Takeda con desánimo, sus dedos retirando el cabello del rostro de Ukai y acomodándolo detrás de su oreja. - ¿Qué clase de maestro soy si mis alumnos se salen de control apenas se menciona un tema "tabú"? – concluyó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra para denotar su falta de habilidad para encontrar un adjetivo que pudiera describir mejor los temas a los que hacía referencia.

\- Entonces hazlos tener un debate en serio, con mediador y todo. Sería una dinámica interesante. Podrán hablar acerca del tema que quieren y discutir sobre cómo se refleja en el libro.

Los ojos de Takeda se abrieron de la sorpresa, no porque no estuviera esperando una buena idea de Ukai, sino porque jamás se le había ocurrido. Dejó escapar una risilla y un agradecimiento por la idea a escasos milímetros de los labios del rubio y luego regresó a estar acostado sobre su espalda y sentir el brazo del entrenador sobre su estómago. Cuando ya empezaba a quedarse dormido otra vez escuchó de nuevo la voz rasposa de tabaco susurrándole al oído.

\- No sé ni por qué te preocupas tanto todo el tiempo, por cómo veo que te trata el equipo estoy seguro que todos tus estudiantes te aman.

Cuando Takeda ya estaba más al borde del inconsciente que de la vigilia creyó haberle escuchado decir: " _Y también yo_ ".

* * *

Amo demasiado a Ukai y a Takeda, ¡demasiado! Espero haberles hecho justicia aquí porque son mis favoritos. También espero que les haya gustado este capítulo a todos. Lo tenía escrito desde la semana pasada y no tienen idea de cuánto debí contenerme para no publicarlo hasta hoy. De hecho ya estoy avanzada con los demás, así que no debe haber retrasos por mi parte. Les dejo hasta entonces.

 **En el capítulo 3:** _En un grito_


	3. Con un grito

**_LA MANERA EN QUE DIJISTE "TE AMO"_**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Con un grito_**

No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Yaku siempre había sido una persona intuitiva, que no se molestaba dándole vueltas a sus asuntos y cuyas interpretaciones de las cosas siempre se definían en si estaba de acuerdo o no. Esto, sin embargo, lo había dejado sin palabras, sin aliento y sin sueño. Se revolcaba entre las sábanas preguntándose si lo que hizo había sido lo correcto y se sentía culpable cada vez que se daba cuenta de que no.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Dos días enteros, dos días desde que no se atrevía a mirar a sus padres a la cara y desde que no dejaba de soñar despierto mientras se lavaba los dientes o barría el piso de su habitación. Dos días desde que Kuroo no dejaba de enviarle mensajes y desde que Kai le había marcado para preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Dos días desde que no atendía su teléfono o abría alguna red social porque sabía que una multitud de mensajes que no quería contestar le estarían esperando. Dos días desde que no sabía nada de Haiba Lev.

Había logrado cerrar los ojos por un instante y dormitar algunos minutos, pero el recuerdo regresó vívidamente entre sus sueños y aun cuando abrió los ojos y reacomodó las almohadas para sentirse más cómodo podía escuchar el sonido de la voz de Lev haciendo eco por todo el gimnasio.

 _"¡Te amo Yaku-san!"_

Recordaba el silencio que se había abierto camino entre todos los jugadores y la risa del entrenador Nekomata al otro lado de la red. Recordaba al entrenador Naoi aproximándose a Lev y pidiéndole que se calmara. Recordaba haber salido corriendo y a todos gritando su nombre mientras sus padres se miraban confusos. Y recordaba haberse arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

Un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo momentáneamente de sus pensamientos. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que apenas marcaba las 7 de la noche, demasiado temprano para fingir que ya estaba dormido incluso si era domingo. Yaku sabía que si no contestaba o abría, quien hubiese tocado la puerta entraría de todos modos y, ¡vaya problema!, justo ese día había olvidado echarle seguro al picaporte.

Alzó un poco la voz para dar permiso para pasar. Cuando su madre entró él ya había encendido la luz y se había sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio de estudio. Su madre le preguntó primero si quería comer algo, porque había notado que en los últimos días Yaku había estado dejando sobras de comida en su plato. Él dijo que no tenía hambre. Cuando Yaku le iba a preguntar si eso era todo para poder hacerla salir de la habitación su madre comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Morisuke, ¿exactamente qué es lo que te pasa? Un chico se te declaró, no es como si fuera la gran cosa.

\- Lo es si todo el mundo está presente escuchando.

\- Escucha, todos sabemos cómo es Lev, no debería sorprenderte. Lo que me preocupa es tu reacción. Tu padre pensó que simplemente no querías enfrentarlo, que no querías aceptar las preferencias de Lev, pero nosotros no criamos a un hijo homofóbico, ¿verdad? – Yaku negó con la cabeza - ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

Yaku alzó la vista y miró a su alrededor. Algunos trofeos y medallas de sus épocas de secundaria estaban decorando sus paredes y por la ventana entraba la luz de los faroles de la calle. Su madre se veía tranquila ahí de pie frente a la ventana con el cabello suelto y una expresión de consuelo en su rostro emanando confianza para que su hijo hablara. Pero él no quería hablar, porque no sabía qué era lo que tenía. Sentía culpa, había llegado a tener la certeza de que así era, pero además de eso había más cosas a las que no lograba ponerles nombre. ¿Ira? ¿Frustración? ¿Ansiedad?

\- Estoy confundido. Hice mal en salir corriendo como lo hice, pero…

\- Te veías enojado. Incluso algunos del equipo contrario lo decían.

\- ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? El muy idiota no debió hacer eso, y además…

\- ¿Qué sientes?

Yaku miró a su madre largo rato antes de llegar a una respuesta.

\- Culpa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no debí huir de ese modo. Me sorprendió demasiado, lo que pasó superó los límites incluso para Lev y no supe reaccionar. No quiero saber ni escuchar nada sobre él, y aun así me siento mal por todo.

\- Sabes, has estado deprimiéndote todo el fin de semana por el asunto, ¿no crees que eso significa que en realidad te preocupas por Lev?

Yaku bajó la vista al piso y suspiró.

\- Pero no siento lo mismo. No _puedo_ sentir lo mismo.

\- ¿Y no es eso lo que te hace sentir culpable entonces?

Luego de pensarlo, Yaku asintió. Se sentía mal porque le tenía cariño a Lev y nunca se dio cuenta de lo que él sentía a pesar de tenerlo cerca, porque mientras practicaban él le hablaba con voz dura y lo obligaba a exceder su límite todas las veces mientras el menor le obedecía sin rechistar porque probablemente quería demostrarle a Yaku lo mucho que se esforzaba por mejorar para él; y porque seguramente Lev sabía que Yaku no iba a corresponderle y estaba preparado para ello, pero no esperaba que Yaku lo rechazara de una manera tan dolorosa.

\- Tengo que hablar con él.

Su madre asintió y sonrió orgullosa. Antes de salir de la habitación le dijo a Yaku que en cuanto terminara bajara para tomar una taza de té que le ayudara a calmarse y dormir. Yaku aceptó y cerró la puerta antes de lanzarse sobre la cama, tomar su celular y deslizar su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil hasta encontrar el número de Lev. Tragó saliva antes de marcar, y esperó varios segundos antes de que comenzaran a sonar los timbres de llamada. Tras el tercer timbre, Yaku comenzó a preguntarse si Lev contestaría, y para el quinto ya se había resignado a que no. Alejó el dispositivo de su oreja y justo cuando iba a tocar el ícono para colgar escuchó una voz aliviada que provenía de su teléfono.

\- ¿Yaku-san?

Yaku se apresuró a regresar su teléfono a su oído y sin dejar que Lev continuara comenzó a hablar.

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Disculpa, yo solo…

\- No – le interrumpió, algo común en sus conversaciones – yo me disculpo contigo, Lev.

Al día siguiente durante la práctica, las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad y Yaku se sorprendió cuando al toparse con Kenma este le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza como agradeciéndole un favor que Yaku no recordaba.


End file.
